


Love In A Pink Room

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Wanna One are having concerts in Japan, and Minhyun and Jisung take advantage of a free night to go to a love hotel.





	Love In A Pink Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but porn and it's been in my wips forever lol

Being tipsy probably didn’t help, but right now Jisung was unable to keep his eyes off Minhyun. Minhyun was so pretty, the prettiest, and he kept smiling and laughing and Jisung couldn’t help but fall in love more at each new second they spent together.

After much begging, all the Wanna One members had gotten the entire evening off for their second day in Japan, and all intended to make the best out of that unexpected free time. Minhyun and Jisung had decided to go on a date because why not, and after a nice, sort of romantic dinner, they were now drinking in a park. It was forbidden to do so, but the two young men had felt adventurous and decided to break the rules for once.

It was peculiar but the park had little to no lights, leaving the passerbys and those who sat on the numerous scattered benches in complete darkness. Jisung actually liked it better that way – there was no chance of their fans or stalkers catching them enjoying their date in the obscurity. It was warm but not hot, and they were now enjoying their second beer, sitting close to each other.

Minhyun leaned down for a kiss on the lips after gulping down more alcohol, and Jisung welcomed his tongue in his mouth with eagerness. Jisung left out a soft moan, feeling good and dizzy thanks to the alcohol, but also thanks to Minhyun’s free hand stroking his cheek. Jisung let go of his beer the best he could, and climbed on Minhyun’s lap, grinding on his boyfriend’s lower half as he did so. He then buried his hands in Minhyun’s hair, moaning loudly as Minhyun also got rid of his beer can to caress his body. They made out for a while, just tasting each other and the bitterness of the alcohol through their kisses. Jisung broke their kiss when he felt Minhyun shift under him, suddenly realizing he had been thrusting into Minhyun’s groin and that his boyfriend probably felt a bit uncomfortable.

Minhyun let out a small noise of protest as Jisung left his lap, but he soon stopped seeing as Jisung was still close. They remained silent, enjoying the night, and the faraway noises.

“Minhyun?”

“Hm?”

“I think you sound sexy when you speak in Japanese.”

Minhyun coughed, and seeing as his beer can was empty, put it in the trash can next to them. He took a look at Jisung, squinting to make out his features.

“For real?”

Jisung nodded.

“It’s so sexy. Can you speak Japanese for me?”

“What should I say?”

“Anything.”

“ _Give me a kiss._ ”

Jisung tilted his head looking like a confused puppy, and Minhyun giggled.

“Did you say something about… kissing?”

“Yeah, I said kiss me.”

Jisung was really engrossed into their kiss when he noticed Minhyun was saying small words against his lips. He paid more attention, and his heart softened at the “baby” and “ _I love you_ ”, for which he didn’t need to ask for a translation. Minhyun broke away first, and Jisung smiled at him, tenderly.

“ _You’re so beautiful_ ”, Minhyun said, eyes filled with adoration, “ _you’re gorgeous like a prince and I love you so much_ ,” he added, pressing kisses to Jisung’s knuckles on his right hand. “ _I feel so lucky to have you, you’re a sun that shines down on me brightly – I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love your everything_.”

“I have no clue what you’re saying but I love it,” Jisung said, panting a bit.

Minhyun smirked, enjoying how affected Jisung looked from his compliments in Japanese.

“ _You’re mine and mine only Yoon Jisung_ ,” Minhyun said before pecking Jisung’s lips, “ _All of you is mine and it’s my pleasure offering my all to you as well_.”

“Do you sound sexier than before or is that just me?” Jisung asked, biting his lower lip.

“I’m getting into the sexy territory, that’s why,” Minhyun smiled, “ _Talking about sexy, have you seen yourself baby? You’ve gotten so sexy, it’s unbearable how stunning you are. How can you get even more gorgeous as the days go by? You make me fall in love with you all over again_.”

“I feel so frustrated not understanding what you’re saying but it makes me feel good,” Jisung whined, and Minhyun initiated a deep kiss. “How can you make me feel so good when I don’t know what you’re saying?” Jisung asked, getting back on Minhyun’s lap.

“I don’t know baby, you tell me. Should I keep going on?”

“A little bit, yes – as long as you promise you’ll eventually tell me what you said!”

“Of course,” Minhyun agreed easily, hands finding Jisung’s ass and massaging it through the fabric. “ _Where was I? Yes, you’re gorgeous, you make my heart flutter and my body warm_ ” Minhyun took one of Jisung’s hands at that, and plastered it on his chest, under his shirt. “ _Wanna feel you more, wanna kiss you, kiss you everywhere_ -”

Minhyun interrupted himself for a few seconds taking in Jisung’s adoring eyes on him, and gulped down. He circled Jisung’s waist, tightly, and brought him to his chest. Still maintaining eye contact, he spoke up again.

“ _I want to make love to you_.”

Jisung fidgeted.

“That sounded really strong but-”

“I said I want to make love to you.”

There was a short silence as they observed each other, and Jisung fidgeted again, but this time Minhyun understood that it was because he was starting to feel really hot and bothered. Minhyun’s mouth went dry at Jisung panting again, and his heart started beating really fast when Jisung had to try twice before he could speak up.

“Yes, oh yes please-”

“Jisung, baby, if you start begging me I’ll be tempted to just take you here, so keep quiet.”

Jisung shut up immediately.

“Yes... sir,” he added after a few seconds, biting his lower lip.

That was a game they liked to play to get into the mood – because they both knew how noisy Jisung could get, so the rules were for him to keep as quiet as possible and obey Minhyun. It was really arousing for the both of them, because Jisung could only keep quiet for so long and Minhyun was good at making him lose the game.

“Let’s find a love hotel, I saw tons of them earlier – I can’t wait,” Minhyun said.

Jisung nodded, and kissed him. Minhyun answered his kiss, hands traveling his lover’s body and making him moan as he did so. Jisung broke their kiss to attach his mouth to Minhyun’s neck, and Minhyun had the hardest time controlling himself.

“Stop it,” he panted as Jisung’s hand under his tee-shirt caressed his stomach, giving him goosebumps, “Jisung, stop it!”

Jisung immediately obeyed, and stared down at his lap, looking like a scolded puppy. Minhyun inhaled, willing his body not to react any more. Jisung was obviously well invested into their foreplay game, seeing as he was obviously thinking about how he should make Minhyun aroused but not get himself punished.

“You’re misbehaving,” Minhyun stated, pushing up Jisung’s own shirt to reach a nipple he started twisting between his fingers. “Do you want to get punished that bad?”

Jisung opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He squeezed his legs together, trying to hide his arousal at Minhyun’s actions.

“No sir, sorry sir,” Jisung whispered, eyes shut tightly.

Minhyun released his nipple, making him sigh in relief, and he stood up when Minhyun patted his thighs.

“Let’s go baby,” Minhyun said, giving Jisung’s ass a light squeeze. Jisung nodded, and they both moved on the closest love hotel.

* * *

They were wearing clothes that hid their identity, but it seemed that the lady at the counter wasn’t really one to care about celebrities, seeing as she barely looked at them when Minhyun paid for the room. Jisung was nervously looking around, fearing he might encounter someone he knew or fans. Fortunately, neither happened, and soon they were into their room.

Jisung noticed that the hotel, despite seeming quite small from the outside, offered very clean and spacious rooms. The one they were currently into was bright pink, so a bit hurtful to the eyes, if either of them were to be completely honest, but it would do just fine. There was a huge king size bed in the very middle of the room, with a bright pink blanket on it. Even the sheets were light pink!

Jisung got closer to the bed, and noticed the drawers under it. He couldn’t help but pull one, and gasped; numerous sex toys (including some he had never seen before) were there, all new and apparently waiting to be used. He pulled the second drawer, and gasped another time at its contents: more sex toys. He blinked, and pushed the drawers back. He then checked the drawers of the bedside table, and couldn’t help but cheer inwardly seeing as there was a whole selection of lube (flavored or not) and condoms of different sizes.

“Like what you see?” Minhyun’s voice suddenly came from behind him, and Jisung jumped in surprise. He took a step back, and hit Minhyun’s chest. Minhyun circled his waist, and kissed his neck. Jisung turned his head, and his lips met with Minhyun’s in a sweet kiss.

“We have enough to stay up the whole night,” Jisung joked.

“Yeah, I guessed from your gasps. I was checking the bathroom, it’s all clean and ready to be used. Do you wanna shower first?”

Jisung nodded. They shared a tender kiss, and Jisung headed towards the bathroom. He was about to close the door when Minhyun called him.

“Baby!”

“Yes?”

“You can prepare yourself a bit, but no touching!”

Jisung snorted, and stuck out his tongue.

“You really think I’m gonna waste time jerking off in the shower when I can have you the whole night?”

 

Jisung took his time showering and cleaning himself, and decided to let the preparation work to his boyfriend. He was out of the bathroom quickly, and Minhyun kissed him before they switched places. Jisung sat on the bed, a towel around his waist, and listened to Minhyun showering. He was impatient to have sex with him, but he didn’t want to spoil his pleasure by touching himself right away. He had been waiting for a good ten minutes when Minhyun called him from inside the bathroom. Worried, he got up to his feet immediately, and opened the door.

“Everything’s alright?!”

“Ah, yeah, don’t freak out love. I just though it’d be nice to bathe together? We never get to do that.”

Jisung made a face, but thought about it. Minhyun looked really happy to have thought of the idea, and it could be relaxing.

“Okay.”

Minhyun’s face lit up in happiness, and he filled in the bathtub with warm water and some delicious smelling soaps. Soon, they were in together, Jisung back against Minhyun’s chest.

“Hmm, love you,” Minhyun muttered against his neck, kissing it slowly.

“Love you too,” Jisung answered, tilting his head to give Minhyun a better access to his neck. “Anything you wanna do tonight?”

“Oh yes, I have so many ideas I don’t even know where to begin,” Minhyun sighed in pleasure in his ear, and Jisung shivered.

“Tell me more,” he asked, and Minhyun licked the shell of his right ear before resuming talking.

“First of all, I’m gonna hand-cuff you, so that you can’t react to my touch,” Minhyun said, slowly, going as far as to mime the action of handcuffing Jisung by holding his wrists with one of his hands, “then I also want you blind-folded, so that you can’t see what I’ll do and especially so that you can’t guess which ones of your sweet spots I’ll touch next,” that said, he pinched one of Jisung’s nipples, making the latter moan. “And then… I can’t decide on the next action, so will you help me choose?”

Minhyun’s hand left his nipple for his cock, slowly pumping it underwater, and Jisung hissed in pleasure, throwing his head on Minhyun’s chest and panting.

“Will you, baby?” Minhyun asked again, this time squeezing his cock a little more forcefully, and Jisung moaned.

“Yes, anything for you!”

“Good boy,” Minhyun nodded, kissing his hair. “So, should you ride me until you come with my name on your pretty lips? Or should I fuck you from behind until you dirty yourself? I even thought of using a toy to fill up your hole instead of my cock, would you like that?”

Jisung was a shivering mess at this point, from Minhyun whispering dirty words in his ear to his hand on his cock, and he was slowly losing his mind from all of that teasing.

“Anything, sir, I’ll be happy with any of these-”

“You gotta choose baby, even though I’m sure you’re so desperate for me you can do all three tonight,” Minhyun said, stern.

“I don’t know,” Jisung said, tears welling up in his eyes because of Minhyun’s fingers still moving on his erected length. “Really, any-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Minhyun stuck two fingers of his free hand in his mouth. Jisung hummed around them, and Minhyun added a third one, thrusting them inside and out of his wet mouth. Jisung closed his eyes and focused on sucking on them, occasionally moaning.

“You really don’t listen tonight, baby. Would sucking my cock help you focus more?”

Jisung choked on Minhyun’s fingers at his words, and Minhyun took them out to let him breathe. Jisung coughed twice, and turned around on his knees, thus making Minhyun let go of his cock.

“I want your cock in my mouth, now,” Jisung said, and Minhyun smirked.

“I’m the one giving orders here. Sit down.”

Jisung kept his eyes locked with his defiantly.

“Baby, I told you to sit down.”

Jisung did as ordered, slowly, and Minhyun patted his cheek.

“You’re so gonna get punished for acting up, love, I hope you know that,” Minhyun said, his warning tone contrasting with his sweet smile.

“Maybe being punished is all I’m asking for,” Jisung suggested, before circling Minhyun’s shoulders and leaning on his chest. “I want you so bad it’s maddening, just-” Jisung took a deep breath “Fuck me, I can’t wait any longer, I need your cock in my mouth or-or in me, right now,” he finished, kissing Minhyun fully on the mouth. Minhyun brought him to himself, and they made out for some time before finally leaving the bath.

  
Once they were all dry, they went back to the bedroom. Minhyun sat on the mattress, but told Jisung to sit on the floor, on his knees. From his shining eyes, Minhyun could tell what he wanted, but he didn’t want to make him too happy just yet. After all, Jisung had done nothing but being disobedient so far, and he deserved a punishment.

“C’mere,” Minhyun instructed, motioning him to come closer with a finger.

Jisung was as eager as a puppy, from the way he almost landed on Minhyun’s lap. He rested his elbows on Minhyun’s legs, and looked up at him, batting his eyelashes prettily.

“I love you,” Jisung whispered sweetly, staring at Minhyun’s lips.

“I love you too,” Minhyun whispered back, pulling him into a deep kiss. “But you need to stop behaving so badly, baby.”

“Why should I stop,” Jisung articulated between their kisses, “You look so hot when you say you’re gonna punish me,” he added, licking Minhyun’s lips without kissing him. “You know I love pushing your buttons until you can’t take it anymore,” he finished, sighing in pleasure before pecking Minhyun’s mouth, several times.

“I’ve been too soft on you, it seems,” Minhyun said after a final kiss, and Jisung shivered at his tone. “Sit down again, love.”

Jisung did just that, hands on his lap. Minhyun caressed his cheek, thumb rubbing soft circles on his cheekbone. Jisung closed his eyes, appreciating how gentle Minhyun was being. He opened his eyes again as Minhyun’s hand left his skin, and he pouted.

“Okay, your punishment starts now. No touching, in any way, you can just watch.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he visibly understood what Minhyun meant, and he whined.

“No! I told you I wanted to suck you off-”

“Baby.”

The word had never sounded so sweet yet so threatening. Minhyun smiled at him, and Jisung whined again.

“Stop that,” Minhyun ordered.

Jisung frowned sadly, and Minhyun pulled on his cheek teasingly.

“If you wanna make good use of your mouth, I’d suggest you open it now.”

Jisung wasted no time doing so, and Minhyun stuck three fingers in his mouth, similarly to earlier in the bath.

“Imagine you’re sucking on my cock,” Minhyun said, thrusting his fingers slowly in Jisung’s mouth. Jisung moaned, tongue swirling around each of Minhyun’s fingers, closing his eyes slowly. “Yes, like that, you’re doing well baby.”

Minhyun held back a groan, feeling his erection grow harder watching Jisung obey him, and more importantly being on his knees sucking on his fingers so lewdly. He was looking forward to seeing Jisung with his cock in his mouth, but in the meantime, the current sight was very pleasant.

“Do you want my cock now?” Minhyun asked, tilting his head.

Jisung looked up, and nodded. Minhyun took out his fingers from his mouth, and wrapped them around his almost full erection, using his boyfriend’s saliva as lube. Jisung followed his movements with his eyes, eyes going up and down as Minhyun stroked himself.

“Like what you see?” Minhyun said, accelerating his movements slightly and almost making himself moan in pleasure in the process. He checked quickly by looking down on Jisung’s lap, but his boyfriend was almost completely hard too, and the thought filled him with satisfaction. The punishment was going well.

“You do realize you could have my cock in your mouth right now had you not been so persistent on being bad earlier?”

His words made Jisung whine, again. Minhyun closed his eyes and focused on making himself feel good with his hand, rubbing all of his sweet and most sensitive spots to get closer to his climax.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Minhyun groaned, knitting his eyebrows together. “Ah-” he moaned, getting this close to his release, but forcing himself to stop touching himself at the very last moment. “Fuck,” he sighed, and he opened his eyes to look at Jisung, who was positively drooling. He had been very obedient, seeing as he hadn’t moved at all ever since Minhyun had started masturbating. His eyes had apparently stayed set on Minhyun’s erection, but now they were locked with Minhyun’s.

“Do you still want it?” Minhyun asked, to which Jisung nodded quickly.

Minhyun inhaled, and laid on his back on the mattress. He tapped his thighs, and Jisung adjusted his position, still on his knees. In a few seconds, Jisung had swallowed his cock, bobbing his head up and down as he pleasured Minhyun as if his life depended on it. Warmth pooled in Minhyun’s lower half in no time, and he came with a loud moan that sounded closer to a mewl. He felt Jisung swallow around him, and his boyfriend’s tongue on his sensitive shaft made him cry out in pleasure. Jisung pressed a few more kisses to his cock, and stood up, kneecaps all red from sitting for so long on the floor, even carpeted.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Minhyun smiled at him tenderly, still laying on the bed.

“Happy?” he asked.

Jisung nodded, cheeks still very red.

“I can suck you off too if you’d like, but I’ll need you to come closer,” Minhyun said, making a gesture towards himself.

Jisung raised a curious brow, but then understood Minhyun was inviting him to sit on his chest.

“You sure?”

“Hmm-hm, wanna make you feel good too.”

Jisung leaned on Minhyun’s chest to trail up kisses from his stomach to his face, and kissed him on the mouth. Their tongues met slowly, and Jisung broke the kiss to climb up on him. He soon settled his spread legs on either side of Minhyun’s face, and after making sure with him they were good, he rose up just enough to allow him to slide his cock in his younger boyfriend’s mouth.

“Hmmm, oh, baby, you feel so good-” Jisung moaned out loud, squeezing his legs by reflex as Minhyun took him deeper in his mouth. “You’re so wet, you’re so hot… you’re taking my cock so well, I love you--ah, yes, yes!”

Jisung started moving his hips, thrusting his cock further in Minhyun’s mouth. While doing so, he made sure he wasn’t completely sitting on Minhyun to let him breathe, and instead shifted all his weight on his arms, settled a bit above Minhyun’s head.

“Aw, fuck, I love you, fuck, I love you so much, ah, ah-”

Jisung’s legs started trembling, and he screamed a loud “I’m coming!!” before climaxing, releasing his load in Minhyun’s eager mouth. He allowed himself a few seconds before he removed himself and crashed next to Minhyun on the bed, panting. Minhyun swallowed the most he could, but also got up to go to the bathroom to wash his mouth. He was back on the bed in a few minutes, and Jisung cuddled him, hiding his face in his neck.

“We’re off to a very good start,” Minhyun commented, giggling.

“Oh, right, this is only the beginning…” Jisung moaned in despair.

“Hm, what were you expecting, taking your younger lover full of pent up sexual energy to a love hotel?” Minhyun teased him, and Jisung hit his chest.

“Age has nothing to do with it, I’m not old!”

“You’ll have to prove it,” Minhyun said, and Jisung pouted. “Aw, baby, don’t be like that, you know I love you more than anything,” he concluded with a forehead kiss.

“Me too,” Jisung whispered.

“If you do, roll over,” Minhyun instructed, and Jisung looked at him with curious eyes.

“C’mon baby,” Minhyun cooed, “on your stomach.”

Jisung nodded, and did so after kissing him sweetly. Minhyun let out a happy sigh, and positioned himself between Jisung’s spread legs, on his knees. He grabbed Jisung’s ass, fully grasping both ass cheeks, and Jisung let out a moan.

“Your ass is so pretty,” Minhyun complimented him, massaging his butt slowly, “it’s so nice to touch,” he added before shuffling so that he could kiss Jisung’s back, starting from his shoulders. “And it’s,” he whispered against the skin, “mine and mine only,” he concluded, resuming kissing Jisung’s back.

Jisung was getting harder against the sheets, and couldn’t move much considering how Minhyun was hovering above him and keeping his hips in place while pressing on his ass. He was loving the attention, though, and wondered what Minhyun’s next step would be.

Minhyun was this close to kissing his ass, quite literally, when he stopped.

“Hmm,” Jisung whined in protest.

“Shhh,” Minhyun shushed him before getting off the bed to rummage through the drawer next to the bed. He got several things from there, and went back to Jisung. Jisung heard a bottle getting uncapped, and Minhyun spreading something liquid on his hands. This time, when Minhyun grabbed his ass cheeks, he also applied lotion on it. Jisung had shivers on his entire body at how good that felt, and didn’t hold back his moans as Minhyun massaged him with the lotion.

“You like that, hm?” Minhyun asked, “raise your hips now love.”

Jisung had to try twice before he could actually do it, and the moment he found a sort of balance, he had to deal with Minhyun’s suddenly rimming him. As good as it felt, Jisung knew he needed to get into a better position to enjoy it as much as he wanted, so he got on all fours. Minhyun spread his ass cheeks better, and stuck his tongue in him again.

Jisung moaned, and tears burnt his eyes as Minhyun wasn’t stopping. His tongue felt amazing around his hole, and even better inside, and although he couldn’t see it for himself, knowing Minhyun was sitting with his face buried against him was a pleasant visual. Combined to the very sensation of Minhyun’s tongue in his intimacy, it was enough to make him almost come on the spot.

Minhyun let go of his ass, and put his tongue back in his mouth.

“Be right back,” he breathed before going to the bathroom to wash his mouth again.

 

Jisung collapsed on his side, cock still hard, and gave it a first pump. He sighed in pleasure, and pumped it again, seeking pleasure. But he was interrupted the moment Minhyun came back, and cleared his throat loudly next to him.

“What are you doing baby?” Minhyun asked, and Jisung knew he had done bad.

“Nothing,” he lied, purposefully.

Minhyun cocked an eyebrow.

“On all fours. Again.”

Jisung sent Minhyun a pleading look.

“It’s no use,” Minhyun scolded him, “you know you’re not allowed to touch yourself if I didn’t approve. And don’t look at me like that, as if you don’t love getting punished.”

Jisung dropped the act, and obeyed. He did enjoy getting punished, especially that they could go wild here. He frowned because his cock was so hard it was painful, and waited for Minhyun’s next move. Minhyun massaged his left ass cheek gently, and Jisung had an inkling what was to happen. It was confirmed when Minhyun’s hand left his ass, and spoke up.

“Can you count for me?”

Jisung nodded, and Minhyun slapped his ass a first time. It did hurt, but Minhyun had definitely not put much strength into it. The burn of his slap felt good, especially now that Minhyun was massaging it again, and Jisung wanted more.

“One,” he articulated, feeling dizzy already.

“Good boy,” Minhyun purred.

Minhyun spanked him again, with the same amount of strength, and pleasure and pain were building up in Jisung, slowly eating his sanity.

“Two,” he said, voice shaking a little.

“You’re such a good baby,” Minhyun congratulated him, “let’s keep this up to ten, shall we?”

“Yes,” Jisung whined.

At five, he thought he was going to come untouched, and at eight, he almost collapsed, but Minhyun was holding him by the hip, maintaining him in the submissive position.

“We’re almost done, love,” Minhyun told him as he caressed his red, abused skin. Jisung moaned, and gasped when Minhyun suddenly took hold of his neglected cock in his hand.

“Come on, two more,” Minhyun instructed, and Jisung nodded.

“Nine,” Jisung croaked, and he blinked to make tears fall from his eyelids from the overstimulation. He let out a scream as Minhyun kept jerking him off gently, a sharp contrast with the spanking.

“Last one,” Minhyun said.

“Ten,” Jisung articulated before collapsing on the bed, unable to keep still.

“You did well,” Minhyun whispered, and he kissed him sensually. At the same time, he brought him to climax with his hand. Jisung came on his stomach and on the bed sheets, moaning desperately in Minhyun’s mouth as they kissed through his orgasm.

Jisung panted when Minhyun broke the kiss, and let his head fall on a pillow. He was exhausted. Minhyun kissed his hair, and went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel, and cleaned Jisung thoroughly, minding that he might still be sensitive. Jisung let him do so, first on his back, and then let his boyfriend make him roll on his stomach again so that he could apply some soothing lotion on his red ass cheeks.

 

Jisung was feeling pampered and loving it, and when Minhyun was done, he brought him against his chest for a hug. Minhyun kissed his forehead, lovingly.

“Are you okay baby?” Minhyun asked.

“Yes, that was nice,” Jisung grinned, “I love you,” he added, softly.

“I love you more,” Minhyun said, grinning.

“You’re almost completely hard again,” Jisung said, caressing Minhyun’s erected cock, “are you gonna fuck me next?”

“Not yet,” Minhyun answered, licking his neck, “I do want to fuck you a bit later but for now I’d like to torture you again, can I?”

“You can,” Jisung replied, already panting again, “as long as I get to ride you after that.”

“Deal,” Minhyun agreed.

They waited for Jisung to be able to get hard again, and Minhyun ended up letting Jisung jerk him off in the meantime.

“If you’re not fucking me next it means you’re gonna watch again and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Jisung said before his handjob, and Minhyun actually agreed that it felt good.

They were now kissing, and Minhyun broke their kiss to tell Jisung of their next step.

“Remember how I told you I wanted to handcuff you and fill you up with a toy?” he smirked, and Jisung moaned in fake protest.

“You’re gonna kill me tonight,” he pouted, and Minhyun grinned evilly.

Despite saying so, Jisung let Minhyun handcuff him to the headboard, and giggled as Minhyun peppered kisses in his neck to help him relax.

“Love you, love you, love you”, Minhyun repeated in between his kisses, making Jisung squeal.

They shared an open-mouthed kiss, and Minhyun got a scarf from the toy drawer.

“I thought of gagging you too, but that might be too much, and we only have a safe word, so…” Minhyun explained awkwardly.

“It’s fine,” Jisung grinned, “handcuffs and a blind-fold are enough. If I ever feel like I can take the gag too, I’ll tell you.”

“Don’t force yourself,” Minhyun told him before nuzzling their noses together.

“I won’t,” Jisung replied before kissing him sweetly.

Minhyun blind-folded Jisung carefully, making sure the scarf wasn’t tied too tightly, and checked the handcuffs once more.

“Good?” Minhyun asked, caressing Jisung’s cheek.

“Good,” Jisung confirmed.

Minhyun kissed him tenderly.

 

He then took out a few more toys from the drawer, and thought quickly. Jisung stayed quiet, and Minhyun looked at him with adoration. He focused back on the toys, and chose two little vibrating ones. He checked the box, and once he was sure of how to use them, took them out from their package.

“Thank you for waiting,” Minhyun said, kissing Jisung’s cheek.

“I hope it was worth it,” Jisung teased.

“That one is nothing like we’ve ever tried before but I have hopes it might be good,” Minhyun told him.

He carefully clasped the first vibrating egg on one of Jisung’s nipples, and made the string go around Jisung’s back so that he could clasp the second one on his other nipple. Those didn’t need a remote, as they had a small individual battery. They stuck to the skin thanks to little bands that looked like band-aids and supposedly didn’t hurt much. Minhyun activated both, one after another, by pressing the button on the middle, and Jisung bit his lower lip.

Curious, Minhyun touched one with his fingers, making it move more against Jisung’s nipple and skin, and his boyfriend moaned.

“How is it?” Minhyun asked, a little amazed by the toys.

“Feels good,” Jisung let out, as if he was holding back from moaning again, “fuck, it feels so good.”

Minhyun got close enough to lick his neck, and couldn’t resist touching both eggs as he did so, playing with them to make the contact with Jisung’s skin even stronger. Jisung cried out, and started begging him.

“No, no, no, no, please don’t touch them-”

Minhyun kissed him deeply to prevent him from talking more, and tortured his nipples some more. He broke away, and felt overwhelming love for his boyfriend who looked so good and desirable. Jisung let out a broken moan, and seeing as he was getting harder, Minhyun decided he might as well go with his original idea.

 

He unpacked a brand new vibrator shaped like a dildo, and coated it with lube. He paused the vibrating eggs, making Jisung sigh in relief, and pushed in a first finger in him. There was no sign of discomfort on Jisung’s side, and Minhyun pushed another one. This time, Jisung moaned a bit, but he assured Minhyun he was okay. He didn’t need much preparation after three fingers, and Minhyun penetrated him with the vibrator.

Minhyun watched closely as the toy went in his boyfriend easily, and licked his lips at the thought that soon, it would be his own cock making Jisung jerk in pleasure. But for now, he really did enjoy seeing that toy so deep in Jisung, and he couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to experience a different kind of pleasure.

“What feels better?” Minhyun asked, slowly thrusting in and out of Jisung with the toy, “my cock? Or that toy?”

“Do you even have to ask,” Jisung moaned, “nothing feels like your cock.”

Minhyun kissed him, and pressed the button to activate the vibrating function of the toy. There were three settings; a low one, a middle one, and the highest one, and he didn’t intend on testing all three: he went up straight to the middle one. Jisung gasped in their kiss, and Minhyun let him breathe. He imagined Jisung’s inner walls clenching on the toy, and feeling an unbearable pleasure due to the vibrations that were going through him.

Minhyun wiped his mouth, realizing he had started to drool at the sight of his boyfriend experiencing utmost pleasure, and switched on one of the vibrating eggs. Jisung cried out, and Minhyun switched on the other one. Jisung was thrashing around, restrained by the handcuffs, and Minhyun gulped down as he turned on the vibrator on the highest setting.

Jisung was reduced to a moaning and crying mess, and that all the more as Minhyun had stuck the vibrator deep enough to reach his sweetest spot. He had rarely seen his lover in such a state during sex, and he was loving it. His cock was bouncing on his stomach, red and begging for release.

In a teasing mood, though, Minhyun suddenly switched off the vibrator and the eggs. Jisung let out a last scream, and his whole body collapsed back on the bed. Minhyun took off the toys from his nipples, but also took out the dildo from him.

“What are you doing? I was so close!” Jisung whined.

Minhyun took off his blind-fold, and freed him from the handcuffs. Jisung glared, and Minhyun cleaned his face from the tears.

“No,” Jisung pouted, “you’re mean.”

“Didn’t you want to ride me?” Minhyun reminded him, but that wasn’t enough for Jisung.

“Not anymore,” he pouted harder, and Minhyun smiled at him.

“You can use any toys on me,” he added, and at that, Jisung’s expression got brighter.

“Okay,” he grinned evilly.

Minhyun wondered if he had had a good or a bad idea.

“Then what we’re gonna do,” Jisung said, “is that I am indeed going to ride you, but you’ll have a dildo up your ass as I do. Deal?”

“Deal,” Minhyun agreed, shivering in excitement.

“Prepare yourself, I’m too tired to do it,” Jisung said, and Minhyun kissed him.

He was loving Jisung ordering him around.

 

He prepared himself quickly, under Jisung’s hungry gaze, until finally, he was loose enough. He lay on his back, legs wide spread, and Jisung looked for the thickest dildo he could find.

“Really?” Minhyun asked as Jisung was lubing the toy.

“Clearly, you deserve it,” Jisung rolled his eyes, “and cover your eyes now,” he instructed, giving Minhyun the scarf.

“You’re making me do everything,” Minhyun pouted.

“Yup, because you’re a big boy,” Jisung said, checking out the vibrating eggs once he was sure Minhyun couldn’t see anymore, “and you’re also definitely a bad boy”, he added, clipping the eggs to Minhyun’s erected nipples.

He smirked seeing his boyfriend move already, grasping the sheets while panting. Minhyun had even more sensitive nipples than he had, and this was a good start to his revenge. Minhyun’s legs were still well spread, so Jisung took the dildo and slowly put it in Minhyun. It was just a basic toy, with no vibrating options or anything, but it was quite big and Jisung had no doubts Minhyun was feeling incredibly well filled up.

“Okay,” Jisung breathed in deeply, and positioned himself above Minhyun.

He sat facing Minhyun’s legs, so that he could control the dildo at the same time that he would ride Minhyun, and guided Minhyun’s cock until it was fully sheathed in him. Minhyun let out a scream, and Jisung moaned at the sensation of being filled up by his boyfriend.

As much as he loved vibrators, nothing could replace Minhyun. He gave a first tentative hip thrust, and Minhyun whined.

“How does it feel to fuck your boyfriend while you’re getting fucked, hm?” Jisung asked teasingly. He glanced behind, and was rewarded with the sight of a sweaty Minhyun, whose cheeks were very pink and wet.

“Hm, baby?” Jisung squeezed his boyfriend’s cock in him, resulting in Minhyun moaning loudly.

Accepting that Minhyun wouldn’t be able to formulate his thoughts correctly, Jisung focused on pleasuring himself and his boyfriend, finding a good rhythm between thrusting the dildo in Minhyun and riding him. Because he had been so stimulated before, Jisung knew he wouldn’t last, and thankfully, Minhyun wasn’t any better.

Minhyun came first from the combined sensations of the dildo deep in him and Jisung on his cock, and Jisung jerked himself off as Minhyun came inside him, getting off from the feeling of his boyfriend climaxing.

Jisung took off the dildo slowly off Minhyun, and got off him as well. He turned so as to turn off the vibrating eggs, and Minhyun sighed, loudly. Jisung helped him untie the scarf, and went to get another towel to clean them up. Minhyun let himself get pampered, and he was the perfect mix between cute and sexy now. Jisung finally collapsed on his chest, cuddling him, and Minhyun hugged him tightly.

“If you dare tell me that you are sexually frustrated, I’ll make you eat a dildo”, Jisung warned his boyfriend, who burst in laughter.

“I’m not,” Minhyun said, caressing Jisung’s hair, “I feel the opposite of frustrated now. But I do have one more request.”

Jisung pecked his mouth.

“What is it?”

“Can we make love? With you on top?”

Jisung frowned cutely.

“What do you think we’ve been doing for the past I don’t know many hours?”

“Yeah, but, I’d like it if it was just you and me, no toys or anything.”

Jisung kissed him again.

“Okay, let’s rest first though.”

  
“We didn’t even use condoms, in the end,” Jisung said as he was lubing himself up before penetrating Minhyun.

“You’re right,” Minhyun said, his mouth forming an “o”.

“I mean, we’re clean anyway, but it could’ve been useful. Oh well. You ready baby?”

This time, they made love sweetly, taking their time and sharing tender open-mouthed kisses. Minhyun brought Jisung to his chest as their respective orgasms approached, and Jisung came first, moaning in his neck. Minhyun was, for once, more vocal, and he screamed as he came between their stomachs.

Panting, they kisses and cuddled for a while, before motivating each other for a shower and a thorough clean up. There was a change of sheets in a closet, and they used that so as to go sleep in clean bed sheets.

“I don’t think we’ll ever get the chance to be this wild in the near future,” Jisung giggled.

“It was so nice,” Minhyun agreed, nesting his head on Jisung’s chest and circling his waist, “I love you,” he added, kissing Jisung’s heart.

“Love you too,” Jisung said, lovingly, “did you set up the alarm for tomorrow?”

“I did. We’re not getting much sleep since we have to be back at the hotel early,” Minhyun winced.

“It’s okay, it was worth it. I’m just hoping it won’t be too obvious that we spent the night doing it,” Jisung sighed.

“The boys might notice,” Minhyun said, drawing patterns on his lover’s chest with his fingertips, “the managers… I hope not.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

There was silence, and Minhyun moved up just enough to kiss Jisung on the lips.

“I love you, sweet dreams.”

“Love you more, and you too.”

This time, the silence was followed by soft snores, and tender dreams of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy I finished my ultimate HwangSung Smut Piece, yay!


End file.
